Pomme rouge
by Midori.Sae
Summary: Eren était apparue avec une robe et des collants, simple sécurité pour protéger le semi-titan. Mais cela avait troublé le Caporal plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. [Lemon]/[FemErenXLevi]


**Hey, ceci est la première fiction sur Shingeki que je poste, un os. Ce n'est pas la première chose que j'écris sur le paring ErenxLevi, mais c'est mon premier travail achevé. Cela me fait bizarre d'arriver avec un femEren, je crois qu'on dit comme ça non ? Le yaoi est ma vie, mais... là c'est pas vraiment un yaoi *ahem*. Mais ça faisait longtemps que l'idée de faire une fic avec un femEren me trottait, c'est assez rare et j'avais envie d'expérimenter. Bon du coup c'est mon premier lemon hétéro, si puis-je dire, alors j'espère que ce n'est pas trop bancal ^^ !**

 **ps : l'histoire se base sur le manga, à partir du tome 13. (Excusez-moi des possibles incohérences, je ne suis pas les scans, donc j'ai seulement lu jusqu'au 14, le dernier sortie en date. Voilà...)**

* * *

Encore une fois, le gamin était recherché, quelqu'un le voulait. L'habitude était de le cacher, et de lui trouver "une doublure".

Et ce soir il y'avait un sorte de grande réunion qui réunissait tout les corps d'armée, et donc bien évidemment ça incluait le bataillon d'exploration. Quelle plaie. Leurs réunions n'étaient, à proprement parler, pas vraiment des réunions. J'aurais plutôt appelé ça un banquet. Tout le monde s'habillait classe, et durant ces soirées, on dansait ou mangeait goulûment. Bref, rien de sérieux. Je détestais ces réunions, mais obligation d'y être. Et c'était pareil pour tous les soldats.

Et donc Eren également. Bien sûr qu'on allait le présenter, mais dans de grande soirée comme celle-ci, il y'avait beaucoup de monde, les risques étaient trop grand.

De toute évidence, il fallait masquer son apparence. C'était l'autre folle qui devait s'occuper de ça. Car elle avait voulu absolument s'en charger personnellement. Je n'avais pas émis d'objection car ce n'était certainement pas moi qui allais le faire.

Ce n'était en aucun cas mon rôle de déguiser des gamins, ça lui ressemblait plus à elle.

Pour le coup j'avais du ressortir un costume de circonstance, et même si je devais avouer que l'esthétisme de la tenue me plaisait, elle s'avérait assez..inconfortable.

Je m'étais rendu dans le salon, car on devait partir dans 15 minutes. Il y'a intérêt à ce que tout les gamins soient là. Honnêtement ça me ferait chiez d'apprendre qu'un d'eux prenait tout son temps pour se préparer et que je sois alors obligé "d'accélérer" les choses...à ma manière.

Enfin, par miracle j'avais pu constater qu'ils étaient tous là. Mais en voyant leur tenue mon sourcil s'arqua. Ils n'étaient donc pas foutus de s'habiller ? Je m'étais posté face à eux prêt à les sermonner.

"Jean, Connie, c'est quoi ces choses que vous avez autour du cou ? On vous à jamais appris à faire un nœud ?". Ils bafouillèrent comme les idiots qu'ils étaient. Et comme toujours Connie tenta de se justifier.

"Hum, non mais je crois que le mien est un peu trop court, et puis-" Je le coupais aussitôt n'en pouvant déjà plus de ces excuses bidons.

"Ferme-là. Armin aide-moi ces incapables." Heureusement que ce petit blond était là, lui au moins il était respectueux et faisait les choses correctement, et en silence accessoirement.

Je me retournais ensuite dépité vers les filles. Elles auraient vraiment pu faire un effort. Je ne saurais même dire laquelle des trois étaient la pire, entre Sacha et ses cheveux débraillé, enfin si on pouvait encore appeler ça des cheveux, Historia et sa tenue terne digne d'une paysanne, ah et oui, l'autre asiatique, je n'ose même pas en parler. Elle, elle avait foutu sa féminité au placard.

Mais je remarquais qu'il n'y avait ni la binoclarde, ni Eren. Je soupirais puis interrogeait Armin, le seul de fiable dans cette pièce.

"Armin, Hanzi n'a toujours pas fini avec Eren ?". Il hocha négativement de la tête. Je sentais mes nerfs s'échauffer, putain fallait toujours qu'elle soit en retard celle-là. Remarque entre elle et Eren...avec une telle association faut pas s'étonner.

Furieux, je m'étais élancé en avant pour allez les chercher, mais Hanzi apparu dans le pas de la porte avec un sourire béant que je lui faisais remarquer.

"Oi, c'est quoi ce sourire flippant sur ton visage ?". Elle paru encore plus excité à la question, et parallèlement ça me fit encore plus chier.

"Mon œuvre est magnifique ! Eren viens." Je soupirais blasé alors que les autres semblaient curieux. Ils se poussaient pour mieux voir et s'agitaient, s'ils continuaient j'allais finir par les sanctionner.

Puis Eren entra dans la pièce. Je m'étais figé. Mon cerveau avait été embrouillé, et sur le coup, je n'avais émis aucun commentaire.

Une des nouvelles recrues, Jean je crois, fut le premier à faire un commentaire pouffant entre ses mots.

"Oh...Eren...tu es...haaha...trop mignonne." Le concerné s'énerva à la remarque.

"Tu es vraiment un abruti Jean, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas me permettre de venir normalement." Sa voix était toujours la même, mais j'avais eu l'étrange impression de la redécouvrir. Non, je débloquais, cette tenue bizarre avait du me perturber.

Je relevais mes yeux, vers le jeune Jaeger, mais mon visage se crispa à nouveau. Hanzi avait eu la merveilleuse idée de le déguiser en fille. Elle l'avait affabulé d'une robe courte bleue nuit aux manches longues, et fendu sur les côtés, et bien évidemment il portait des collants noir et des talons. Mais ce qui était le plus déroutant, était son visage maquillé, et ses longs cheveux qui retombait...sur sa poitrine ?

Je secouais vivement mon visage, occultant ce détail.

"Bon maintenant on peut y allez ? On va finir en retard avec vos bêtises."Tout le monde, qui avait commencé à parler avec Eren de sa tenue, s'était calmé. On s'était ensuite rendu à la voiture que j'avais demandée à Erwin de nous faire préparer. Enfin les deux voitures, parce qu'on ne pouvait pas tous rentrer dans un seul fiacre.

J'étais monté avec Armin, Hanzi et Eren, ce dernier s'était installé à côté de moi sur la banquette. Je m'en sortais plutôt bien, j'imaginais déjà l'odeur atroce qu'il y allait avoir dans l'autre fourgonnette. Entre l'autre qui pue la viande et les patates, et son acolyte qui transpirait à force de s'agiter.

Personne ne parlait cependant dans l'habitacle. Seul les bruits des chevaux et des roues sur le sol sinueux se faisaient entendre. D'ailleurs un virage assez sec, fit légèrement décaler Jaeger contre moi. Je m'étais décalé discrètement en sentant sa cuisse droite pressé contre la mienne. J'avais eu le sentiment que c'était nécessaire. Le gamin ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

Mon instinct primaire cependant guida mon regard sur ses jambes. Le collant leur donnait une courbe délicate, presque féminine. Je censurais instantanément ma pensée. Et au rire de l'autre folle, j'avais compris qu'elle avait remarqué que mon regard s'était attardé trop longtemps.

J'avais fait l'erreur de me justifier.

"Je reconnais tes goûts douteux pour la robe, même dans les bordels on est plus couvert." Alors que cette dernière explosa de rire, j'avais remarqué que mon commentaire avait embarrassé Eren, celui-ci avait resserré ses cuisses tentant de tirer de façon hésitante avec ses mains sur le bout de tissu. Pour une raison incompréhensible, ce geste m'avait presque émoustillé

Oh merde. Je n'espère que ce n'est vraiment pas ce que je crois. J'inspirais profondément tentant au plus vite de chasser ce sentiment bizarre que je ressentais depuis que Eren était apparu en robe courte dans l'entrée.

Hanzi avait répondu hilare.

"Moi je trouve mon idée formidable, comme ça personne ne regardera son visage, mais seulement ses jambes, personne ne pourra se douter que c'est le titan de notre bataillon ?". Désespéré par son attitude je levais les yeux au ciel.

"Ça va juste ameuter tout les pervers de la soirée." Elle ne m'avait même pas répondu tant cette fois-ci ses rires la prenait. Cette imbécile se tordait tellement dans tout les sens qu'elle poussait Armin à plusieurs reprise contre la vitre.

J'avais trouvé le spectacle ridicule et fatiguant, alors j'avais reporté mon regard sur la vitre tentant de me raisonner. Les femmes ne m'avait jamais spécialement intéressée, mais en l'occurrence les brunes aux yeux clairs avec de longues jambes n'étaient pas désagréable à regarder, pas besoin d'aller chercher très loin pour comprendre le problème.

Depuis le début du trajet, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Jaeger.

La voiture s'était arrêtée vu qu'on était arrivé. La réunion avait lieu dans un immense château du centre, d'ou l'évidente nécessité de déguiser Eren...Eren. Je me frottais le visage, je dois vraiment être crevé pour me laisser allez comme ça.

Bordel, c'est Jaeger sous cette robe, un gamin de 15 ans.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs, était le seul encore dans le fourgon, alors qu'on était tous descendu. N'étant pas habitué au talon, celui-ci n'arrivait pas à voir comment il pouvait faire pour descendre, du coup il nous avait demandé de l'aide.

Personne ne s'était bougé bien sûr. Enfin...ce n'était plutôt pas moi qui m'était empressé d'aller vers lui ? Qu'importe, on a pas le temps, je veux juste arriver à l'heure.

Face à lui, je lui tendais ma main pour qu'il s'appuie dessus. Rougissant légèrement il s'accrocha avec hésitation sur mon avant bras avant de poser un premier pied au sol. Avec sa maladresse légendaire, il trébucha quelque peu se rattrapant à moi.

J'avais sentis quelque chose de dangereux s'agiter en moi, son corps ainsi collé contre le mien. Surtout que dans la précipitation, je l'avais retenu et naturellement mes mains s'étaient posées sur ses hanches. Le tissu de la robe était beaucoup trop fin, je pouvais sentir la démarcation des collants sous mes doigts. La réaction de mon corps à ce contact, me prenait par surprise.

Cette boule au ventre que j'avais eu était tout ce que je craignais.

Je le repoussais m'horrifiant moi même de mon attitude puis affichait un air neutre me faisant froid.

"Et bien toujours aussi adroit Jaeger, soit gentil et évite de nous foutre la honte." Il s'excusa gêné, le visage encore plus rouge que tout à l'heure. Finalement Armin lui proposa son bras, vu qu'il y'avait une allée de cailloux avant le château. Je me retournais pour avancer et ma mâchoire se serra violemment. Putain, je dois vraiment être frustré pour être perturbé par une semi-étreinte d'un adolescent maladroit.

Il faut que je me calme, que je me reprenne.

Je m'avançais et Hanzi était venu me coller les basques me chuchotant d'une façon plus que éhonté à l'oreille.

"Tu sais, j'ai choisi des dessous magnifiques à Eren. De la jolie dentelle dans les tons lavande et noir." Grimaçant j'éloignais son visage de moi. Elle m'avait énervé. L'image qui s'était installée dans mon esprit par sa faute était une raison suffisante à ma colère.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi des dessous ? Ah oui...c'est vrai qu'elle lui a fait une poitrine, enfin de ce que j'ai aperçus. Je me mordais la lèvre, il n'y a pas lieu de penser à ça.

"Arrête de dire des conneries." Elle bouda tentant de reprendre le sujet "alléchant" selon elle. Mais je l'avais complètement ignoré. J'étais bien trop épuisé pour écouter son blabla.

Et surtout, que ce qu'elle avait à dire ne me laissait pas indifférent, dégueulasse. Je faisais claquer mes chaussures sur le sol marchant au plus vite devant. Plus vite je serais à l'intérieur, mieux ce sera.

Un vieil homme à l'entrée vérifia mon identité avant de me laisser entrer. Je n'avais même pas regardé derrière moi laissant les gamins se débrouiller avec l'autre folle. M'assurant que ma cravate était correctement mise, j'entrais dans le hall ou se déroulait la réunion. Il y'avait déjà un monde fou.

Je détestais la foule, rien que de regarder les alentours me donnait la nausée. Voyant Erwin de loin, je l'avais rejoins attrapant sur mon passage un verre de whisky, pour ce genre de soirée chiante il me fallait au moins ça à défaut d'autre échappatoire.

Silencieusement je m'étais installé à ses côtés, il eut un sourire imperceptible quand je fus là. J'avais porté le verre à mes lèvres le laissant commencer la conversation comme toujours.

"Les autres sont arrivés avec toi ?" J'hochais de la tête avalant une gorgé de whisky.

"Et vous avez réussis à déguiser Eren ?". Mes traits se tirèrent et mes doigts se resserrent sur le verre faisant tourner l'alcool à l'intérieur.

"Hum, il a une robe...et des collants." Il me fixa tout d'abord consterné puis rigola. Cet homme avait visiblement plus de patience que moi. Faut dire il connaît Hanzi depuis plus longtemps aussi.

"Tant qu'on ne le reconnaît pas c'est le principal." Il se pencha un peu plus vers moi baissant sa voix. "Tout à l'heure, j'ai surpris une conversation de la brigade spéciale d'unité 1, et apparemment ce soir il y'a des envoyés du roi. Alors si tu pouvais rester près d'Eren ça m'arrangerais." J'avalais d'une traite mon verre fermant les yeux. Les consignes sont les consignes. Et le pire c'est qu'il avait raison, mais ça me faisait chiez de passer ma soirée avec l'autre gamin.

"Très bien, je ne le lâcherais pas d'une semelle. Super soirée en vue."Il rigola franchement, puis posa sa main sur mon épaule en me remerciant avant de partir discuter avec d'autres soldats. Sûrement pour se renseigner sur ces envoyés.

Je soufflais puis me redressait cherchant du regard le gamin, puis je l'avais aperçus près du bar avec Hanzi. M'élançant vers l'avant je m'étais approché d'eux. Eren s'était appuyé contre le bar tentant de demander une grenadine. Avec cette position, son bassin était légèrement relevé. Mes yeux remontèrent d'eux même de ses mollets jusqu'à ses fesses. Putain, il était sérieux à lever son cul en arrière dans sa robe moulante.

Je venais aussitôt à ses côtés appuyant sur le bas de son dos pour qu'il se redresse.

"Ne te penche pas comme ça avec un robe pareil." Sentant sa peau frissonner, j'avais de suite retiré ma main, que j'avais laissé sans m'en rendre compte. J'avais donc appelé la serveuse pour lui, lui commandant sa grenadine. Elle revenu assez vite avec sa boisson me faisant un sourire que j'ignorais. Eren attrapa le verre l'enroulant avec ses doigts.

"Merci Caporal." Il m'avait offert un sourire timide, et dans un geste nerveux il baissait sa robe pour couvrir ses cuisses. Par réflexe je lui avais souris en coin le regardant de haut en bas. J'avais réalisé mon attitude plus que déplacée en le voyant tousser visiblement horriblement embarrassé. J'avais ravalé ma salive, finalement l'alcool n'est pas la meilleur idée. Je posais mon verre sur le comptoir et me retournais regardant la foule.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais essayé à l'instant ? Non, ce n'était pas la bonne question. Pourquoi je l'avais dragué éhonteusement ? Je frottais vigoureusement mon visage. Je n'arrivais même pas à envisager le reste de la soirée.

C'est que ça commence à devenir malsain mon truc.

Eren ayant fini sa boisson, se posta à mes côtés un peu en retrait. Il n'avait pas du comprendre mon attitude. Mais aussi, je venais seulement de m'en rendre compte, Hanzi nous avait laissé tout les deux.

Il fallait remettre les choses à leur place. Alors je me retournais sèchement vers lui, me montrant plus sévère.

"J'ai pour consigne de te surveiller durant la soirée. Alors t'éloigne pas trop." Il acquiesça d'une voix faible puis passa une main dans ses cheveux, et rien qu'à ses geste je pouvais voir que déjà sa tenue le gênait. Ni lui ni moi ne parlions, j'avais entre temps demander un deuxième whisky, mais le silence était toujours présent. Et l'alcool m'avait fait plus d'effet que prévu. Je sentais déjà cette légèreté dangereuse.

Le gamin s'approcha timidement de moi. Son souffle chaud chatouilla mon cou je me crispais.

"Caporal, ce n'est pas bizarre si on reste là à ne rien faire ?". Je posais mon regard devant moi observant le reste de l'escouade. Tout le monde dansait visiblement. Son odeur ambrée et la chaleur que son corps dégageait près de moi me chamboulait les idées. J'avais choisi la fuite.

"Tu n'as qu'à allez danser avec tes amis, je te surveillerais d'ici." J'avais désigné l'avant de la salle m'attendant à ce qu'il rejoigne sa bande avec son air débile sur le visage, mais visiblement il n'avait pas bougé. Mon corps se tendait encore plus présentant ce qu'il allait me demander.

"Caporal, ils sont en nombre pair, danser à trois c'est ridicule, vous ne voulez pas danser avec moi ?" Je ricanais amèrement.

"Il faudra attendre la victoire de l'humanité avant de me voir sur une piste de danse." Son visage s'attrista à ma réponse, et il avança devant moi regardant avec ennuie les gens qui dansaient.

C'est mieux comme ça. Déjà parce que je hais danser, et surtout parce que je préfère éviter de l'avoir près de moi. J'ai eu mon quota de réaction étrange pour la soirée. Mais à peine j'avais délesté mon regard, qu'un homme répugnant entraînait Eren sur la piste de danse.

Je n'avais pas tergiversé 1000 milles ans, pour me précipiter vers eux. A leur hauteur je saisissais le poignet d'Eren le ramenant vers moi.

"Je vous l'emprunte." Soit, les circonstances ne sont pas de mon côté aujourd'hui. Prenant sa main je le conduisait vers le milieu de la salle. Puis le rapprochant un peu je posais mon autre mains sur sa hanche. J'étais déjà énervé par la différence de taille. Il souriait bêtement avant de poser délicatement sa main sur mon épaule.

"Merci." Je fermais les yeux haïssant la situation et me contentait de le diriger dans la danse. A ma surprise il se laissa totalement guider et s'accordait parfaitement sur mes pas.

J'avais par malheur regarder devant moi. Avec ses talons, ma tête était tout juste à la hauteur de son torse. Et bien sûr mes yeux s'étaient égarés sur sa poitrine. J'étais curieusement fasciné par leur forme presque trop réelle. Et effectivement, la dentelle se devinait sous le tissu presque transparent de sa robe. Un soutien gorge hein, je me demande bien avec quoi il avait du le combler.

L'interrogation était presque trop forte, elle s'était échappée de ma bouche.

"Hanzi à fait avec quoi tes seins ?" Comprenant que j'avais fixé sa poitrine, il fuya mon regard remontant le haut de sa robe.

"Et bien à ce propos..." Sans le vouloir sûrement, sa main se pressa un peu plus sur mon épaule. "Disons que je ne porte qu'un soutien gorge sous ma robe." Mes sourcils se froncèrent, et ma démarche se fit plus lente.

"Comment ça ?". Il posa son regard dans le mien un peu confus.

"Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle travaillait sur d'autre projet en parallèle pour apporter une rente aux bataillons vu qu'en ce moment, on a pas beaucoup d'appuis budgétaire. Les circonstances s'y prêtant, il m'a administrer un échantillon. Et, pour l'instant les effets sont que temporaires, mais...actuellement, biologiquement j'ai un corps de femme. C'est des vrais seins."Je me stoppais soudainement le faisant arrêter également, puis le fusillait du regard. Non, je n'arrivais à assimiler l'information.

"Attend tu te fous de moi là ?". Je m'étais contenu pour ne pas hausser la voix ayant des gens autour. Une lueur paniquée traversa ses iris et dans un geste maladroit il attrapa ma main et la posa sur sa poitrine.

"Je ne mens pas." J'avais sentis mon sang se révulser à la sensation sous mes doigts. La peau était brûlante et délicate. J'avais sentis ma tête tournée, et j'avais soudain des fourmis dans les jambes. Par nécessité j'avais brusquement retiré ma main et m'éloignait de lui le laissant au milieu de la salle. Je ne l'avais même pas engueulé pour son geste, il me fallait de l'air. Je devais absolument m'aérer l'esprit sinon j'allais craquer.

Je me surprenais avec horreur à me demander ce qu'il y'avait sous ses collants. Et avec honte je m'étais imaginé entre ses cuisses brûlantes. Ce n'était qu'une vision d'une infime seconde, mais c'était déjà trop. La nausée me prenait, j'étais dégoûté de moi-même. J'étais sorti dehors, malgré la consigne d'Erwin.

Enfin j'entendais déjà des pas se rapprocher, et je savais trop bien qui c'était. Une main fine se posa sur mon dos.

"Caporal, excusez-moi, c'était un peu déplacé. Vous allez bien, vous avez le visage un peu pâle." J'inspirais profondément faisant taire sa voix dans ma tête. Ma main essuya mon front, je ne me sentais pas bien. Et ce n'était pas que l'alcool qui faisait ça.

Je me sentais lourd, pour cette raison primaire honteuse. Je devais puer la frustration. Je n'étais pas du genre à me soulager à la première occasion. Et là, j'avais l'envie répugnante de baiser Jaeger.

Et quand bien même, il avait le corps d'une femme, il avait 15 ans, bordel 15 ans. Sa main était toujours présente sur mon dos, je ne l'avais même pas repoussé. J'étais au bord de craquer, il aurait suffit à ce qu'il me demande pour que je lui fasse l'amour ici même sur les cailloux.

Il retira sa main effleurant mon dos.

"Ah...ça vous dégoûte sûrement que en ce moment...je sois un peu différent ? Quoi que; rien que le fait que je puisse me transformer en titan vous repousse, la conclusion parait évidente..." Voyant son expression déchiré je m'étais senti obligé de le rassurer.

"Ah non, c'est juste l'alcool qui m'est monté un peu trop à la tête." Ses yeux s'ouvrirent perdu, et tout son corps sembla se dé , il sembla contrarié en me voyant fermer les yeux tenant difficilement ma tête.

"Ah vous voulez sûrement vous reposer. Hanzi m'a dit qu'il avait des chambres ici, on peut allez demander s'il peuvent nous en prêter une." Nous ? Mon cerveau bouillonnait tellement que je l'avais laissé m'entraîner à l'intérieur. Je ne l'avais pas non plus arrêté quand il demanda à un des serviteurs de nous prêter avec une chambre. Je ne m'étais même pas alerté quand on fut monté à l'étage et que j'avais vaguement entendu un bruit de serrure.

Je m'étais pour une fois totalement laissé guider, et sans le calculer j'étais à présent allongé sur un lit. Et non loin assit sur une chaise, Eren m'observait. Bien, au moins, il n'était pas dans le lit avec moi, je n'avais pas encore perdu la raison. Je déglutissais en voyant que ces jambes étaient nues, ses collants et talon posé à ses côtés, sûrement pour le confort, mais la vision de sa peau caramel n'était pas forcement la meilleure chose pour calmer mes pulsion.

Enfin essayé de rester raisonnable, alors qu'on était seul dans une chambre c'était un peu utopique. Quand bien même j'allais faire mon possible pour me contrôler.

Toutefois, il faisait beaucoup trop chaud dans cette pièce, alors j'avais enlevé prudemment ma veste et ma cravate. Et mon thorax me brûlant fortement j'avais ouvert les premiers boutons de ma chemise.

A tâtons, il se leva de chaise et posa un de ses genoux sur le lit se penchant légèrement au dessus moi.

"Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous Caporal ?". Ses cheveux retombaient chatouillant mon torse, j'allais devenir fou. J'avais l'envie viscérale de lui répondre par des obscénités. A croire que ce gamin voulait m'allumer.

J'avais par réflexe posé ma main sur son torse pour le repousser, mais j'avais omis sa nouvelle morphologie. Ma main rencontra un de ses seins, je n'avais pas bougé depuis, lui aussi s'était paralysé et son souffle semblait s'être coupé. Ses pupilles tremblaient d'incompréhension.

L'air de la pièce était chargé, et mes pulsions refaisaient le dessus. J'avais fermé les yeux me refrénant jusqu'à en avoir mal à la tête. Mais quelque chose céda, trop de facteur me faisait tourner la tête.

Je m'étais détesté quand je l'avais attrapé par la nuque. Je m'étais détesté quand je l'avais allongé sur le lit me mettant tout mon poids au dessus de lui. Je m'étais détesté quand j'avais remonté ma main de son genou jusqu'au milieu de sa cuisse appuyant mes doigts sur sa peau.

Je ne sais même pas s'il avait frissonné chamboulé par le contact, et bien si c'était parce qu'il était révulsé en sentant tout mon désir dans mes gestes. Quand j'avais croisé ses iris brillants grand ouvert, mon envie avait grandit encore plus puissante. La panique apparu dans ses yeux que quand ma main se glissa un peu trop haut dans l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?". Sa voix était essoufflée, saccadée et on pouvait remarquer à des kilomètre sa peur. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, mais la frustration était trop grande, trop pressante.

La faible lumière de la pièce était suffisante pour voir les contours de son visage, de ses lèvres...Étirées aux teintes rosés. J'atteignais mes limites.

Je me penchais violemment appuyant mes lèvres contre les siennes. J'avais également rapproché son corps au mien collant nos bassins. J'avais préféré occulter le fait que tous ses muscles s'étaient tendus quand mon érection rencontra le bas de son ventre.

J'avais relevé le visage, et quand il ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre de l'air je fondais de nouveau sur ses lèvres pour introduire ma langue dans sa bouche. Il eut un gémissement étouffé qui laissait percevoir sa surprise. J'enroulais ma langue avidement autour de la sienne puis m'arrêtais pour mordre ses lèvres. Je dévorais littéralement sa bouche. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais besoin de plus, ce n'est pas assez. Plus, il me faut plus.

Je délaissais sa bouche pour venir mordiller sa mâchoire et lentement remonter à son oreille. Il ne cillait pas d'un millimètre, il était totalement paralysé entre mes jambes. Et quand j'étais allé taquiner son oreille, j'avais juste entendu un souffle mêlé de peur et de trouble sortir du fond de sa gorge.

Mes gestes se firent alors plus doux et doucement je déposais des baisers le long de son cou. Aucun son ne s'échappait de ses lèvres, mais tout son corps tremblait. Quand je fis remonter sa robe le long de ses flancs, il posa enfin sa main sur mon torse dans le but de me repousser.

Ses yeux me semblaient soudain beaucoup plus brillants qu'à l'accoutumé. Il voulait pleurer ? Toutefois, depuis qu'il avait posé sa main sur moi, il n'avait pas bougé, ni prononcé une seule parole. Seul ses jambes tremblaient encore sous moi.

Enfin à ce stade je n'étais ni patient ni raisonné alors j'avais profité de son inaction pour lui enlever l'habit gênant pour la suite. Et là son visage se décomposa réellement. Son corps seulement couvert par de la lingerie fine avait cessé de tressauter, et la pâleur de ses joues s'accentua. Néanmoins il leva ses deux mains au dessus de lui tentant vainement de s'opposer à ce qui l'attendait.

"C-caporal, vous feriez mieux de vous reposer." Cette voix...Autant dans certaines circonstances elle m'énervait que là son timbre réveillait mon bas ventre. Je m'appuyais un peu plus contre lui faisant grincer le lit. "Je crois que vous avez un peu trop bu." J'aurais presque ri à la remarque. Si seulement ce n'était que l'alcool. Je me rendais compte que je faisais n'importe quoi et que mes actes étaient sales et lâches.

Et surtout, j'avais réalisé que j'avais vraiment un problème, quand après avoir réalisé qu'en dessous de moi, malgré la tromperie, c'était un garçon, j'avais eu un frisson d'excitation me remonter l'échine.

Eren Jaeger, non c'était lui tout simplement qui m'excitait. Homme ou femme qu'importe. Malgré qu'il soit un semi-titan il restait toujours aussi humain, aussi droit...intègre. Oui c'est ça, c'est un enfant sage, naïf et respectueux des valeurs. Dans sa tête, l'idée même de coucher avec homme doit être inconcevable et elle ne lui a sûrement jamais traversé l'esprit.

Même là, il ne doit sûrement pas réaliser la moitié de ce que je vais lui faire.

Sans aucune cérémonie, je glissais ma main dans son dos et défaisait son soutien-gorge. J'avais envie de voir ces seins sur lesquels j'avais bloqué depuis le début de la soirée. Néanmoins, alors que je faisais glisser délicatement les brettelles sur ses épaules il résista plaquant son sous-vêtements contre son buste.

Ses lèvres tremblaient, et ses yeux semblaient chercher dans les miens du secours.

"Caporal, moi c'est Eren Jaeger. Je crois que vous vous trompez de personne." Mes sourcils s'étaient froncé l'espace d'un instant, et un sourire furtif traversa mon visage pour le quitter aussitôt en réalisant sa naïveté. Tout en lui répondant, j'avais caressé le dessus de ses doigts qui tenait fermement la barrière de tissus faisant passer les miens en dessous.

"Je le sais très bien. D'ailleurs, si tu pourrais te montrer un peu plus coopératif, ce serait plus agréable." Il sembla mourir quand je lui arrachais le tissu des mains. Ah. Il venait sûrement de comprendre qu'il était piégé, que je n'étais pas son sauveur. J'avais ensuite dévoré du regard ses seins, parfaitement formés, ils étaient d'une volupté magnifique.

Quand mes doigts effleurèrent sa poitrine, son buste s'était soulevé en avant, et j'avais par réflexe relevé mes yeux à son visage. J'avais pu constater que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues alors qu'il pinçait fortement ses lèvres. Il devait probablement se retenir d'éclater en sanglots.

Je déposais donc mes lèvres aux creux de sa bouche, mais il se crispait encore plus. Je n'étais vraiment pas fan du viol, mais là tout de suite, j'éprouvais un besoin puissant de me sentir en lui. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter là, tout mon corps me criait le contraire.

Ignorant sa réticence, j'avais descendu ma bouche jusqu'à ses seins. Sa peau roulait délicieusement entre mes lèvres. Et quand bien même son corps était parcouru par des frissons d'effroi, je ne pouvais pas stopper ce jeu malsain en sentant ses tétons durcir sous ma langue. Soutenant fiévreusement son bassin entre mes mains, je frôlais mes lèvres sur sa peau descendant doucement vers son ventre.

Il sursauta en sentant mes lèvres sur la démarcation entre sa peau et sa culotte et il cacha son visage avec ses bras en hurlant à pleins poumons.

"PUTAIN MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ?" Suite à sa plainte désespérée, un gémissement aigu passa la barrière de ses lèvres avant qu'il n'éclate en sanglot. Haussant des épaules, je passais mes doigts sur ses fesses les saisissant fermement. Ses yeux effarés s'ouvraient en grand. Puis remontant ma main, j'avais passé mes doigts, au niveau de ses hanches, sous le tissu.

Paniqué, il attrapa mes doigts et tenta de les retirer, mais cela ne faisait que les frotter plus sur le creux de ses reins, et je pouvais voir qu'il était déstabilisé et dégoûté de la réaction de son corps face à son geste.

"S'il vous plait. J-je vous en supplie, ne faites pas ça." Sa voix mourrait dans sa gorge, et tout en lui inspirait la détresse. Pour répondre à sa supplication, j'avais tiré sur l'élastique de sa culotte, la faisant glisser le long de ses jambes. Constatant sa nudité, il referma pudiquement ses cuisses, mais sa respiration augmentait soudainement, il expirait bruyamment.

Il était totalement effrayé et désorienté. Normal, il était jeune, il avait peut être même jamais connu l'amour, et le sexe devait être une chose bien étrange pour lui. La part raisonnable de moi se détestait pour abuser de lui comme ça. Mais j'avais envoyé valser mes barrières. Et là au contraire sa peur me stimulait, c'est vicieux je le concède.

La patience manquant, j'avais fait pression sur ses jambes pour les écarter. Il couvrit aussitôt son intimité de ses mains.

"Non pas ici ! C'est sale...Je-...Pourquoi vous faites ça ?" Humeur à la provocation, j'avais abaissé mon visage pour embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses faisant augmenter ses pleurs, ou gémissement, je n'arrivais pas trop à distinguer. Puis j'avais embrassé ses doigts qui cachait son entrejambe.

"Tu veux bien retirer tes doigts s'il te plais ?". A ma surprise, il ria franchement, honnêtement sa réaction m'avait tellement pris à dépourvu que je m'étais arrêté.

"Non là ça commence carrément à devenir bizarre. Si c'est un blague arrêtez s'il vous plait. Je veux vous dire ça ne vous ressemble pas, je-...". Il ne finit pas sa phrase, il devait savoir que ces propos n'avaient pas de sens, ce n'était plus la peine de fuir la situation.

Je laissais ma langue s'immiscer entre ses doigts sans pouvoir pour autant accéder à ce que je voulais. Il ne voulait pas enlever ses mains, alors j'avais poussé avec rage ses doigts, il crissa des dents. Même s'il se débrouillait pas trop mal au combat à corps, j'étais plus fort que lui, et sa position ne l'aidait pas, ses doigts avaient cédés, et dépossédé de toute énergie il laissa retomber ses bras sur le matelas.

Il avait fermé les yeux et tourné sa tête sur le côté. Ses poings étaient serrés avec haine. En cet instant il me détestait sûrement. Enfin qu'importe, il avait cessé de se débattre. Si j'avais été assez humain, je me serais peut être arrêté regrettant mes actes. Mais avec un passé comme le mien...j'avais tué des gens qui me suppliait à terre, ce n'était pas une larme qui roule qui allait me freiner alors que je crevais d'envie de le baiser.

J'arrêtais de contempler les traits de son visage pour revenir à ce qui m'intéressait. Et mon corps frissonna à la vue. Voir un sexe de femme sur Jaeger était déroutant. Ce que j'avais envie de lui faire tout de suite devenait de plus en plus évident. Dans une lenteur qui ne m'était pas propre vu l'état dans lequel j'étais, mon visage s'était penché de lui même entre jambes.

Mes cheveux chatouillaient ses cuisses, et rien que ça avait suffit pour qu'il se recule tentant d'enfoncer son bassin dans le matelas. A croire qu'il n'avait toujours pas compris que je ne m'arrêterais pas. Du coup, je l'avais bloqué le maintenant par dessous ses cuisses.

Même si ses yeux étaient fermement clos, et que ses traits étaient défigurés par l'horreur, je n'avais sentis aucun remord lorsqu'il s'effondra en pleure alors que j'avais apposé mes lèvres sur son sexe. Mon nez caressait doucement sa peau, alors que ma langue se glissait entre ses lèvres. Il n'y avait pas que celle d'en haut que je rêvais de bouffer.

Malgré son dégoût certain, son corps ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir, ce que je lui faisais avec ma langue ne le laissait pas indifférent. Et entre ses pleures parfois s'immisçait un véritable gémissement qui le faisait aussitôt suffoquer. Il devait sûrement se détester de ressentir du plaisir ayant la désagréable impression d'être souillé.

Son bassin se relevait trop vite, et sa respiration devenait irrégulière. Avec ses pieds, il poussa sur les draps essayant de se défaire de mon étreinte. Alors pour le garder en dessous de moi j'avais directement sucé une partie assez sensible de son anatomie. Aussitôt ses jambes vrillèrent sur le côté, alors qu'un gémissement élevé s'échappait de ses lèvres. Je l'avais maintenu le plus possible en tenant ses fesses. Une fois que je m'étais attaqué à cette partie, lui même ne sembla plus se contrôler. Alors que ses doigts semblaient arraché les draps, il resserrait ses cuisses sur mon visage m'étouffant presque.

Mais c'était l'effet que je voulais, alors il pouvait m'encercler autant qu'il le voulait entre ses jambes. Je souriais de le sentir brûler sous mes lèvres, son sexe était déjà très humide. Mes mains caressaient possessivement ses jambes, je le voulais en entier, connaître la saveur de chaque parcelle de sa peau.

Son corps se tordait dans tout les sens, j'étais presque surpris de l'entendre autant gémir, je ne l'imaginais aussi..bruyant. Il était plus sensible que je ne l'aurais cru. Et ce fut encore pire quand j'avais appuyé mes lèvres intensifiant la gâterie orale que je lui offrais. Naturellement, presque dans un mouvement de détresse ses doigts se faufilèrent dans mes cheveux, ce qui je dois l'admettre était assez agréable. Il n'hésita que quelques secondes avant d'appuyer sur ma tête.

Comprenant le message, si avant j'étais plutôt doux, à présent je le malmenais avec ma bouche. Il ne se fit pas prier cette fois-ci pour se faire entendre, finissant même pas crier. Peu de temps après, son corps se raidit et il retira mon visage d'entre ses jambes. Puis son corps se décrispa lentement, tandis que son ventre se relevait toujours autant.

Il resta un moment à contempler le plafond, reprenant une respiration stable car il avait encore ce sifflet aigu qui montrait qu'il paniquait.

Son cerveau devait sûrement réfléchir à mille à l'heure, à moins qu'il se soit éteint sur le choc. Toutes sensations fortes, agréable ou pas, laissait une trace. Il pourra sûrement jamais oublié son attitude précédente qui déjà maintenant devait lui donner la nausée.

Mais qu'importe, ses petits cris m'avaient rendu très étroit dans mon pantalon, il faut que règle ce problème assez vite. Et puis m'arrêter maintenant n'aurait aucun sens.

Sans lui laisser le temps de se remettre, j'étais revenu m'installer au dessus de lui. Et inévitablement nos yeux se croisèrent. Le regard qu'il me lança ne pouvait même pas être figé sur des mots. C'était comme s'il me crachait au visage tout ce qu'il avait ressenti ces dernières minutes. Sans même qu'il ait à parler ses interrogations tambourinait dans ma tête.

Il attrapa ma chemise me ramenant près de lui avec colère. Il aurait voulu parler sans doute, mais lorsque ses lèvres s'ouvrirent aucun son ne sorti. Il devait vraiment crever de honte pour plus oser entendre le timbre de sa voix. Cela me laissa frustrer, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il avait eu l'intention de me dire. J'avais la curiosité malsaine de savoir ce qu'il pensait de tout ça. Son visage était cependant très expressif, je jubilais presque de voir naître la confusion dans ses yeux. Car même s'il était dégoûté de ce genre de chose, il avait aimé.

Mon corps me ramena cependant très vite à mes pulsions. Ainsi installé entre ses cuisses moites et encore brûlantes mon érection avait gonflé un peu plus et c'était maintenant douloureux. Alors sans attendre j'avais défais ma chemise et l'avais jeté au sol. C'est seulement quand j'étais en train de défaire la boucle de ma ceinture de façon pressé qu'il réagit comprenant enfin que ce n'était pas fini.

"Qu'est-ce que-" Son regard s'était reporté sur mon bassin mais celui-ci s'horrifia lorsque je sortais mon propre sexe de mon caleçon. Pour la première fois de la soirée il se débattit vraiment. Il me poussait avec ses mains, ses jambes, mais n'y arrivant il me donnait des coups, ses poings s'échouaient misérablement sur mon torse, et toutes ses tentatives prise sur moi était inutile. Il tenta bien de se retourner pour sortir du lit, enfin, je l'avais facilement attrapé par la jambe et l'avait ramené sur le lit. Mais à un moment sa main s'abattit sur ma joue, et ça avait suffit pour m'énerver.

Aussitôt je l'avais plaqué sur le lit à plat ventre sur le matelas. J'avais ramené ses poignets dans son dos que je tenais fermement, puis m'étais penché à son oreille.

"Maintenant, tu vas te tenir tranquille, vu ce qui t'attend je te conseille de ne pas trop m'énerver." Mes mots suffirent pour que des larmes commencent à rouler le long de ses joues, il enfonça alors sa tête dans l'oreiller pour étouffer ses sanglots. Quand bien même, j'avais perçus qu'il avait hurlé dans le tissu quand mon érection s'était frottée contre ses fesses.

Question pratique, je m'étais à nouveau penché près de son oreille.

"Dis-moi Eren tu es fertile avec ce que t'as donné Hanzi ?" Il enfonça encore plus sa tête dans l'oreiller en remontant ses épaules. Rien que de penser à ça, semblait l'avoir réellement atteint. Sa voix soudain s'éleva dans la pièce légèrement écorchée et faible.

"Caporal...j-je vais vomir...". Je tiquais, puis en soupirant je me levais me dirigeant vers la porte pour pas qu'il sorte.

"Y'a une salle de bain-" Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'il déboula jusqu'à la porte voisine derrière laquelle se trouvait la salle de bain. Ayant déjà utilisé ces chambres lors de précédente réunion, je savais qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre échappatoire que la porte devant laquelle je me trouvais.

Il n'y avait pas de risque qu'il s'échappe.

Je grinçais des dents en entendant des bruits assez significatifs résonner dans la salle de bain. C'est dégueulasse. Autant dire que ça m'avait refroidis quand il m'avait dit qu'il voulait vomir.

Pourtant la frustration me tiraillait toujours autant l'estomac. Alors prudemment je l'avais rejoins dans la salle de bain, prenant soin de fermer à clef la porte derrière moi. Il était effondré au dessus de la cuvette, tout son corps tressautait et quand j'avais fait un pas pour m'approcher de lui, ses nausées reprirent.

Il n'avait même pas allumer la lumière alors la pièce était sombre, du moins plus que la chambre qui elle avait au moins un chandelier pour éclairer quelque peu. Je m'étais surpris à rengorger mon excitation en observant les ombres qui rendait son corps encore plus voluptueux. Parce qu'il était encore nu, j'avais encore envie de lui.

Alors furtivement je m'étais assis à ses côtés, et même si le spectacle me repoussait j'avais glissé ma main dans ses cheveux pour les ramener en arrière. Et je l'avais sentis frissonner quand j'avais ramené ses mèches derrière ses oreilles.

Mais rapidement, trop rapidement, il s'était jeté sur moi ses mains autour de mon cou. Je m'étais laissé distraire bêtement. Sur le coup, j'étais en colère contre moi, ce n'était pas mon genre d'être battu par un gamin. Enfin, je m'étais repris assez vite. J'avais attrapé violemment ses avants bras et avait réussi à faire céder ses mains de mon cou levant ses bras au dessus de moi.

Ses iris turquoise brillants dans l'obscurité étaient sublimes, même si elles reflétaient toute la haine qu'il ressentait pour moi. Si je tenais pas ses bras, j'aurais probablement caresser sa joue et poussé sur sa nuque pour mieux observer ses yeux. J'aurais même été tenté de le laisser m'étrangler à nouveau pour pouvoir caresser son sexe et voir dans ces yeux cet éclat que je n'avais pas encore pu voir vu qui les avaient gardés fermés la majeur partie du temps.

Toutefois, la position dans laquelle on se retrouvait était assez agréable et m'inspirait d'autre chose. Ses cuisses m'encerclaient et il était à quatre pattes au dessus de moi. Mon sang pulsait trop vite d'être ainsi emprisonné entre ses jambes. Plus...il me faut plus.

D'un geste aisé, j'inversais nos positions. Son dos rencontra le sol, pas avec la douceur que j'aurais espéré, et je le vis grimacer face à la douleur. Il avait de suite touché sa tête qui avait cogné violemment sur la carrelage, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent seulement quand mon visage fut au dessus du sien.

Le souffle qui sortait de ses lèvres se perdait sur mon visage, je m'étais approché donc pour le sentir sur mes lèvres. Il n'avait pas bougé, me guettant juste, sûrement près à me repousser de toute ses forces au moindre geste déplacé. Mais cette attitude outrée, me poussait à être plus obscène.

Son regard s'attarda sur mon corps, sa tête semblait réfléchir à plein régime. Puis au bout d'un moment, il se crispa en fermant les yeux. Si appréhension se lisait toujours sur ses traits, sa résistance elle semblait avoir faibli. J'avais frissonné quant, alors qu'il parlait, sa voix vibra sur ma bouche.

"Je ne sais pas trop si je suis fertile ou pas...Je veux dire...Hanzi ne m'en a pas parlé, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais envisagé..." Ses mots s'arrêtèrent d'eux même, et je bouillonnais en comprenant son cheminement. "S'il vous plait...évitez de...enfin vous m'avez compris..." Il ramena ses mains devant son visage et son ton se fit plus désappointé. "...Je crèverais de honte de devoir lui en parler..." Il était déjà mort de gène. Il se sentait plus qu'humilié...juste souillé. Il avança ses bras tremblants vers moi. Je l'observais faire, prêt à la moindre riposte. Toutefois, à ma surprise, mon cœur s'emballa en le sentant enlacer mon cou entre ses bras.

Presque aussitôt j'avais conforté son mouvement en soutenant l'arrière de sa tête le ramenant encore plus contre moi. Il serra un peu plus sa prise avant que sa voix revienne faiblement dans mon cou.

"On peut au moins aller sur le lit ?". Ne prenant pas la peine de lui répondre, je l'avais délicatement soulevé du sol en soutenant son dos. Puis comme une princesse je l'avais porté dans mes bras. Jamais je ne faisais ça. Je ne l'ai jamais fait pour personne il me semble. J'ai déjà porté des gens certes, mais ce n'était pas de la plus jolie des façons, pas de cette façon là du moins.

Sentant ma poitrine s'embraser je l'avais resserré possessivement contre moi. Et je trouvais presque un plaisir malsain dans le fait qu'il s'accrochait désespérément à moi. Arrivé près du lit, j'avais posé un genou sur celui-ci et avait déposé Eren doucement. Et en voyant qu'il frissonnait de froid, j'avais rabattu la couverture sur nous, là encore ça ne me ressemblait en rien.

Enfin, ma gentillesse ne dura pas longtemps. En sentant son corps nu collé au miens, une décharge électrique m'avait remonté l'échine. J'avais alors descendu ma main le long de son ventre pour descendre jusqu'à son sexe. Il n'avait rien dit, mais à la façon de se mordre les lèvres, ça se voyait qu'il se forçait, qu'il détestait ce genre de chose.

J'avais malgré tout cette sensation grisante qui me poussait à allez plus loin. Sans hésitation, ouvrant ses lèvres je m'étais enfoncé en lui. Et...

Oh. Dieu.

J'avais un minimum de conscience qui me retenait de ne pas l'achever de coup de rein sur l'instant. Mais..woh. Jaeger était bon...vraiment bon.

Son corps s'était crispé à mort, révulsé de la pénétration en elle même. Ce fut encore pire quand j'avais commencé à me mouvoir. Je bougeais lentement, mais ça semblait un supplice pour lui. Ses sourcils froncés à l'extrême, il se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

"Caporal, ça brûle." J'avais arrêté tous mes mouvements suite à sa plainte, bien que c'était extrêmement frustrant. Pour autant je ne m'étais pas retiré, j'étais encore compressé en lui. A force d'appréhender il était beaucoup trop serré. J'avais bien vu que cela l'avait perturbé que je m'arrête. Sa respiration sembla même s'apaiser quelque peu. Mais la chaleur autour de mon sexe allait me rendre dingue si je restais immobile.

"Bordel, détend toi." Il eut un sourire amer.

"Comment je peux me détendre dans une situation pareille ?". En voyant ses traits tirés, j'avais fermé les yeux un instant. Ce qu'il disait se tenait. J'étais le seul en tord. Ce que je faisais...ce que je fais...ce que je fais ?

J'eus mal à la tête, comme si ça m'étais impossible de réfléchir. Je passais doucement ma main sur mon visage me calmant. De toute façon, à quoi ça me servirait de réfléchir dans une telle position ? Et honnêtement, là je suis à ma limite. Je vais craquer, il faut que je le baise maintenant. Soutenant son bassin, je collais son ventre contre le mien pour mieux m'enfoncer en lui, mon souffle devint plus lourd, putain j'avais envie de le culbuter sauvagement. Mais déjà, il ne semblait pas apprécier ma présence.

Tant pis, je n'allais pas attendre mille ans. Sans perdre plus de temps, j'avais repris un rythme assez soutenu. Je n'arrivais plus à être doux ou patient. Je me doutais bien que mes coups de rein était bien trop violent pour lui, je le voyais s'accrocher à mes bras rentrant ses ongles dans ma peau.

"C-caporal...je-aaah !" J'étais venu titiller l'avant de son sexe pour le faire taire. Et lui même sembla perdu par la sensation. Il forçait sur sa mâchoire pour ne pas gémir, même si au final une sorte de couinement sortait de sa bouche. Toutefois, cet idiot utilisa son peu de force pour retirer ma main. Je n'avais pas spécialement apprécié son geste, alors presque naturellement je lui avais imposé une cadence brutale qui, même moi, me faisait perdre la tête.

"..aaah..." Il ouvrit grand ses yeux en se rendant compte que c'était de ma bouche que venait de sortir ce son indécent. Je n'aimais pas les bruits que je faisais en prenant du plaisir. Pourtant à chaque fois que je m'enfonçais en lui, ce grognement trop gutturale et bestiale sortait de mes lèvres. Il fermait les yeux horrifiés des sons qui s'élevaient dans la pièce. Le lit grinçait si fort de mes coups de butoir que je lui infligeais, que on aurait pu croire qu'il allait se briser. Il posa innocemment une main sur mon torse, sans même penser au fait que ça m'encourageait.

"Caporal...moins vite...je-" Il crissa à une nouvelle intrusion arrêtant ainsi de parler. Des sons creux sortaient de ses lèvres. Et si ces mains saisissaient les draps fortement, ce n'était pas par pur plaisir. Les larmes qui roulaient silencieusement au bord de ses yeux étaient assez significatives. Ses lèvres se tordirent en une grimace, et aussitôt ses mains vinrent soutenir mon bassin pour tenter de le freiner. Un sourire rieur étira mes lèvres, il se battait encore ? Je savais qu'il était déterminé mais à ce point...Enfin, malgré toute la force qu'il mettait, ses doigts glissaient progressivement sur ma peau cédant presque totalement sa prise à chacun de mes mouvements. Il finit par lâcher fébrilement.

Cependant, ce n'était pas du au manque de force qu'il avait abandonné. Et c'est aussi pour cela, je pense, qu'il était autant perturbé et changeant face à ce que je lui faisais. Il a toujours été impétueux et déterminé. Il lui arrivait de résister parfois devant moi, sa nature refaisant surface. Mais avec moi, il finissait toujours par se laisser dominer. Il se tait, il m'écoute, il obéit. Et aussi loin que je peux m'en souvenir, jamais il ne m'a réellement affronté ou s'est opposé à moi. Là encore, si tout son être était dégoûté, s'il me détestait à mourir, une partie de lui était encore attaché à moi.

J'avais soulevé ses jambes pour les remonter vers lui m'enfonçant plus profondément en lui. Son visage pâlit d'un coup, sa poitrine s'était soulevé un peu trop brusquement. Il releva son menton bloquant sa respiration. Il luttait de toutes ses forces. Il amena à un moment, ses mains devant sa bouche. Il pouvait étouffer autant qu'il voulait ses gémissements, tout son corps le trahissait. Son périnée qui se contractait fortement, son bassin qui se soulevait haletant, ses pieds qui s'enfonçaient violemment dans les draps, la tension dans tout ses membres...l'éclat dans ses yeux.

Ses paupières n'étaient que demi closes, mais ses iris s'illuminaient intensément donnant à son regard des couleurs incomparables. Ses yeux immenses, ses joues rougies, sa peau halé qui transpirait, tout me poussait à me perdre dans l'acte. Je ne cessais de m'enfoncer en lui de façon de plus en plus brusque comme si c'était vital. Si bien, que une certaine allégresse m'engloutissait. Mes gestes devenaient chargés, et une chaleur insoutenable se propageait depuis mon thorax.

J'avais pris appuie sur le dossier du lit pour donner plus de force. Mais mes jambes devenaient comme du coton, mon énergie se concentrant que dans mon abdomen, mon ventre brûlait puissamment. J'eus comme un intense frisson qui me remonta tout le long du corps. Ma vue commençait à flancher, tout mon corps vacillait. Je m'étais brusquement retiré en sentant mon bas ventre se contracté furieusement avant de venir sur les draps.

Je ne sais par quel miracle, je m'étais raisonné pour ne pas éjaculer en lui. Je m'étais assis en bord de lui, la respiration encore hachée. Mon regard s'égara sur la substance qui tâchait maintenant les draps, et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'un coup. Ma jouissance, m'avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Je regardais automatiquement Eren...mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent d'effroi...aussi psychologiquement que physiquement, il semblait dans un sale état. Mon désir et l'alcool m'avaient pressé négativement. Mais là, je faisais face à tout ce que j'avais fait à ce gosse...putain, mais merde à quel moment j'avais occulté qu'il n'avait que 15 ans ?

Mes sens s'affolèrent. Je paniquais en voyant les draps souillé, en entendant les sanglots épuisés d'Eren, en sentant cette odeur singulière qui planait dans la pièce...et surtout en sentant la légèreté dans mon corps du aux actes précédents. Je m'étais levé un peu trop brusquement en voyant la peau délicate de ses jambes non loin de moi. Merde, merde. Nerveusement, j'avais passé ma main dans mes cheveux, et constatait avec horreur qu'ils collaient à mon visage.

Au fond, je n'avais pas changé d'un pouce depuis que j'étais entré dans le bataillon. Même si je me montrais plus discipliné, ma nature était toujours la même. J'étais toujours le monstre qu'on avait crée. A cette pensée, j'avais ramassé mes vêtements dans un mouvement de panique. Ce ressentiment laissait derrière lui, une sensation amère. Ca faisait trop longtemps que je ne l'avais pas ressenti.

J'avais remis ma tenue, même si je détestais faire ça, prendre une douche aurait pris trop de temps, et mes cheveux mouillés aurait sûrement poussé les autres à me posé des questions dérangeante. Une fois près, je m'étais retourné encore une fois vers Eren. Celui-ci était toujours allongé sur le lit le regard vide duquel s'échouaient lourdement des larmes, j'avais tiqué plus par remord contre moi-même. Puis je m'étais rapproché du lit, ramassant par la même occasion ces vêtements que j'avais posé à côté de lui sur le lit. Il ne réagissait même pas gardant la même expression creuse.

J'avais eu la mauvaise idée d'avancer ma main vers son visage pour essuyer les larmes au bord de ses yeux. Il rejeta aussitôt ma main la rage défigurant ses traits. J'avais serré mon poing, puis m'étais adressé à lui sèchement.

"Eren rhabille toi, on va retourner en bas." Quand je lui annonçai ça, ses mains se perdirent sur son visage tirant nerveusement sur ses cheveux. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait tandis qu'il parlait.

"C-comment, je vais faire...pour tous les regarder...alors que..." Je soupirais lassé. En soit, je n'avais rien à répondre à ça. J'avais mal agis, il n'y avait aucune solution pour arranger les choses. Ca n'aurait même pas de sens de le réconforter. Et puis surtout...

Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas aimé ce que je lui avais fait.

Tiquant, je m'étais relevé vivement puis l'avais incendié comme toujours. "Ce n'est pas mon problème. Lève-toi." Il resta silencieux, et de ce que j'entendais, il avait obéit ramassant ses vêtements. A un moment il se déplaça à mes devants pour ramasser ces collants et ses chaussures. Mais alors qu'il se baissait je le vis s'arrêter en position accroupis. Puis de manière presque saccadée il réfugia son visage dans ses genoux. Ses bras encerclaient ses jambes désespérément. Le silence de mort qu'il y'avait dans la pièce m'avait permis d'entendre sa voix qui semble à présent vraiment faible et éreinté.

"...j'ai l'impression que vous êtes toujours en moi...c'est horrible..." Par nécessité, j'avais fait taire tout sentiments que j'aurais pu ressentir en le voyant ainsi. Je n'avais ni le temps ni les moyens de le faire.

"Jager arrête moi ta comédie, tu nous fait perdre du temps." Aussitôt que je m'étais exprimé il s'était relevé et m'avait balancé une chaussure qui par manque de force s'échoua à mes pieds. Il était essoufflé, sa robe était mal enfilée, et ses cheveux étaient décoiffés au possible. M'enfin peut importe l'était pitoyable dans lequel il était, vu avec quelle force ces yeux me sondaient, c'est qu'il avait encore l'énergie d'être énervé après moi.

J'avais fait la seule chose que je pouvais faire actuellement : attendre. De toute les manières, il aurait été obligé de me balancer à la gueule toutes les reproches qu'il avait accumulé à mon encontre et de me poser dix milles questions sans intérêt parce qu'il doit être convaincus que je n'ai fait ça que dans un but déterminé. Un gamin comme lui ne se contentera sûrement pas de la vrai raison, à savoir une simple pulsion sexuelle, rien de plus.

Mais à ma surprise, ce n'était pas un discours de la sorte qu'il me sorti. Son corps se mouvait à la fin de chaque phrase, comme si parler lui prenait toute son énergie.

"Les seules fois ou vous venez me parler c'est pour me dire des reproches ou me donner des ordres, pendant les expériences avec Hanzi vous n'avez jamais confiance en mes capacités et vous me regardez toujours avec dédain. Vous me rabâchez sans cesse mon incompétence. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi...?" Sur le coup, je n'avais pas réagis de suite. Je n'avais pas pensé qu'il me sortirait un truc pareil...Il était sérieux ? Je resserrais ma cravate le fixant durement ce qui lui fit détourné le regard. Sa main remonté sur son front légèrement tremblante.

"..même la serveuse vous dévorais du regard..." Ses doigts fins avaient glissés vulnérable ment sur sa joue gauche avant de ne retomber mollement sur sa cuisse. Même ses gestes étaient devenus lents et moroses. Il se mordit les lèvres avant de lever ses yeux vers le plafond.

"Vous foutez pas de moi." Il serra vivement ses poings. "Vous moquez pas de moi. !". J'assistais sans savoir comment réagir, je restai interdit devant sa réaction. Sa voix porta plus fort. "Vous auriez pu en choisir pleins d'autre !" Puis il finit par hurler à pleins poumons. "CE N'EST PAS COMME SI CA MANQUAIT DES FEMMES QUI VOUS AIMES !" Mais merde, qu'est-ce qu'il me chante ? De toute façon qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire ? Mes jambes s'étaient levées sous le coup de la colère, et je fus devant lui en une seconde avant de l'attraper violemment par le bras. Ses yeux s'étaient ouvert surpris, j'avais cru voir ses traits se détendirent durant un instant, mais bien vite ceux-ci se déformèrent en une expression indéfinissable face à mon geste qui suivit. Ma main s'était abattue sèchement sur sa joue qui commençait déjà à rougir. Il avait posé ses doigts sur la zone meurtrie, tout son corps tremblait, il regardait horrifié le sol.

" **Ne t'avise plus jamais de me reparler sur ce ton**." Mes paroles semblaient l'avoir anéantis. Son corps avait cessé de trembler, et ses yeux autrefois brillants venaient de s'assombrir, mais toutefois quand il tourna son visage vers moi, son regard était terrifiant. Rien qu'à son attitude, j'avais anticipé son attaque, mais cette fois-ci je ne m'étais pas écarté. Cela aurait été lâche de ma part d'esquiver, non pas que je regrettais mes actes, au contraire, seulement c'était moi qui réveiller à sa colère, je devais en assumer la responsabilité.

Il m'avait saisit, et à présent j'étais, de force, allongé sur le lit avoisinant, son corps encore chaud me surplombant. Son visage était très proche du mien, mais ce n'était en aucun cas sexuel. C'était juste de la provocation pure. Il m'énervait à me toiser ainsi, l'envie de le remettre à sa place ne me manquait pas, mais putain je me dégoûterais de faire ça maintenant. J'avais déjà passé mes limites en le violant. Ses cheveux qui retombaient sur mon front me caressèrent quand il eut un rire à l'intonation sarcastique.

"Remarque ça doit être votre façon de me punir pour mon incompétente...". Très sincèrement, je le suivais à peine dans ses raisonnements. Ces propos n'avaient pas de sens dans le contexte. Enfin, je n'étais pas non plus le dernier des idiots, bien évidement que je savais de quoi ce chariabia résultait. N'importe qui l'aurait remarqué.

Son enthousiasme débordant à chacune de mes remarques, ses regards furtifs répété à mon égard, sa maladresse accentuée avec ma présence. Bien sûr que j'avais deviné la teneur de ses sentiments, et que même l'admiration la plus forte ne menait pas à un tel résultat. Une tension se fit apparaître dans mes muscles et exténué je l'avais repoussé le surplombant à mon tour. Je ne pouvais le laisser continué de dire des conneries.

Tant pis si il n'arrive pas à encaisser, ce n'est pas mon problème. J'avais encerclé sa mâchoire de mes doigts appuyant fortement dessus. Ses sourcils se froncèrent aussitôt.

"Jager, écoute moi bien, je ne le répéterais pas. Si j'ai couché avec toi, ce n'est en aucun cas pour une de tes raisons futiles que tu viens de me ressortir." Il avait posé sa main sur mes doigts les tenants fermement. Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait encore ? Etait-il à ce point effrayé d'entendre ce que j'allais dire ? Ah...oui ça doit être ça. Raison de plus pour lui dire.

"Jager, ce n'était qu'une pulsion sexuelle, rien de plus. Ca aurait pu être la serveuse ou même une autre femme présente à la soirée. Mais c'est tombé sur toi c'est tout. Tu as juste eu ce que tu méritais à force de m'allumer." Il ouvrit ses lèvres tremblantes, mais seulement un hoquet choqué en ressortit. Il semblait vraiment perdu, tellement que, sûrement sans s'en rendre compte, il serra fortement ma main présente encore sur sa mâchoire tandis que son pouce en caressait doucement le dos.

Ses paupières s'étaient closes brutalement, et l'espace d'un instant toute la souffrance pouvait se lire sur son visage. Mais de suite, il se redressa me faisant reculer. Puis grâce à l'espace libre qui je venais de lui laisser il décala ses jambes et sortit du lit. Il se saisit doucement de ses collants qu'il enfila avant de remettre ses chaussures. Sa démarche n'était pas à l'aise. Et surtout, son visage était plus pale qu'à l'accoutumer, ses yeux anormalement vides, et ses traits beaucoup trop calme.

Il se dirigea vers la porte avant de se retourner vers moi morose. "On retourne en bas ?" Je m'étais élancé à ses devant le dépassant l'obligeant alors à me suivre. Ce qu'il fit sans un mot. Dès que l'on était sortit dehors, l'ambiance radicalement différente m'oppressa. Les conversations étaient trop bruyante, l'air lourd semblait accentué ma sensation d'être sale. Et surtout j'avais envie de décrocher une droite au domestique qui nous regardait d'un mauvais air.

C'est vrai qu'avec ces joues encore un peu arrondies, Eren faisait jeune, ça pouvait déranger de le voir sortir d'une chambre accompagné d'un homme de mon age. Et puis son état était déplorable. Ses yeux étaient encore un peu irrité d'avoir pleurer, il y'avait des épis à l'arrière de son crâne, faute que ses cheveux frottait sur le matelas à chaque...allez-venue. Sous ses paupières quelques points noirs étaient présent comme son mascara avait couler, et pire sa peau avait gardé certaines marques, notamment une jolie rougeur violacé juste sur la naissance de sa poitrine qui se devinait à travers le tissu léger de sa robe.

Ce serait un miracle si personne n'en viendrait à douter. Bien sûr, je pourrais feindre en disant que Eren ne se sentait pas bien, et que ayant pour ordre de rester à ses côtés je l'ai accompagné dans un chambre pour qu'il se repose. Là encore, je n'oserais plus me regarder en face en faisant un truc pareil. Tant pis pour ce que Erwin me dirait, tant pis si l'autre asiatique me fusillerait du regard. J'ai abusé d'Eren, point. Pas d'excuse ou de fuite.

Enfin, j'étais un sacré hypocrite de penser ça puisque déjà j'avais fait glisser ma veste de mes épaules pour venir la déposer sur le dos de Jaeger couvrant ainsi les marques. Il tressauta en sentant le vêtements sur lui, sûrement parce que ça devait lui semblait inattendu, bien sûr, ça n'avait pas de logique. Pourquoi me soucier de lui après l'avoir violé.

J'avais ensuite, avec prudence, passé ma main dans ses cheveux pour les rendre un peu plus acceptable. Pour atteindre l'arrière de son crâne j'avais du me relever sur la pointe des pieds, ce qui m'agaça quelque peu. Mais je ne disais rien prêtant attention à la moindre de ses réactions. Mais à ma surprise il ne fit rien, il ne bougea pas. Seul ses cils se refermaient sur ses joues par moment, et son souffle devenait un peu plus audible. Mes doigts se baladèrent sous ses yeux pour essuyer les traces restantes de mascara, et à ce moment ses lèvres s'étirèrent de façon amère et il retira ma main de son visage la giflant d'un coup sec.

Sa voix m'apparus cassée. "C'est bon. Vous m'avez assez touché pour la soirée."Du sarcasme ? Il n'avait pas l'habitude de l'employer avec moi, et les seules fois ou il adoptait un ton sarcastique, c'était en présence de la recrue Krischtein. Je vois, il devait vraiment être énerver après moi.

Il fit un pas en avant allant jusqu'aux escaliers. Et cette fois-ci les mots qu'il sortit me prirent aux tripes.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'irais pas dire aux autres le porc que vous êtes...De toute façon..." Il empoigna avec rage les pans de sa robe. Et sa voix mourut en un murmure à peine audible. "Je crèverais de honte de leur dire ce qu'on a fait..." La sensation dans mon estomac était dérangeante. Pire que la culpabilité. Cette impulsivité et mon égoïsme étaient sûrement les pires choses que j'avais, elle m'entraînait à chaque fois vers un mur. Vers des choix que je finissais par regretter. J'avais perdu une nombre incalculable de compagnons depuis que j'avais rejoins l'armée. Mais la sensation que je ressentais maintenant, face à la douleur de perdre un camarade était plus torturante.

Parce que j'avais la possibilité d'arrêter le massacre, et le plus dégueulasse était que c'était moi qui l'avais engendré.

Eren ne m'attendit pas et se soutenant fermement à la rampe il descendit les marches une à une. Sa démarche était beaucoup moins assurée qu'en début de soirée. Avait-il encore mal..? Non, pas la peine d'y penser. Je ne peux rien faire maintenant. Respirant discrètement je descendais à mon tour les marches. Jaeger ayant de l'avance, il avait rejoins Armin qui semblait inquiet en le voyant. J'avais détourné mon regard pour tomber sur une paire de yeux bleue totalement froid en bas des escaliers qui me scrutait durement. Erwin.

Il était celui qui me connaissait le mieux, il voyait tout, il était intelligent. Il était évident qu'il savait ce que j'avais fait, la colère dans ses yeux me le faisait comprendre. Mais comme je l'avais, je ne fuirais pas. Alors j'avais soutenu son regard et était aller jusqu'à lui. Quand je fus assez proche il posa sa main fermement sur le haut de mon bras. Ses yeux semblaient chercher des réponses dans les miens. Puis il finit par soupirer et se pencha vers moi agacé.

"Tue pue le sexe." Un rire nerveux m'échappa. Je n'avais tellement pas l'habitude d'Erwin de dire des choses pareilles. Que voulait-il que je lui réponde à ça ? J'avais décidé de simplement de le taquiner.

"C'est vrai que tu n'as pas l'occasion d'expérimenter souvent ça toi." Son ton, restant faible, se fit plus sanglant.

"Je t'ai vu sortir de la chambre avec Eren Jaeger, tu m'expliques ?". Je repoussais sa main toujours sur mes épaules.

"Quoi ? Tu veux quand même pas que te fasses un dessin, tu dois savoir ce qu'on fait dans une chambre." Cette fois-ci il me plaqua contre le mur adjacent.

"Il a 15 merde. Il n'est pas sous ta garde pour ça. Levi prouve moi que tu n'es plus celui d'avant, ne touche plus jamais de cette façon Jaeger, c'est clair ?" Le toucher encore une fois ? Un goût horrible traversa ma bouche à cette idée, et je m'étais échappé de l'emprise d'Erwin.

"T'inquiète, les relations c'est pas mon truc." Eren, c'était juste une pulsion sexuelle après tout. Il n'y avait aucune raison de revenir vers lui pour ce genre d'activité. Toutes mes précédentes aventures se résument à une soirée un peu arrosée. Il n'y pas de raison que ce soit différent avec lui.

J'avais quitté Erwin sans lui adressé un regard est j'étais reparti vers la foule. Par nécessité je m'étais replié au bar commandant aussitôt un scotch. Mon esprit était trop déboussolé pour rester sobre. La jeune serveuse de tout à l'heure me remit ma boisson avec toujours le même sourire. Les paroles d'Eren me revenaient en tête, et je lui faussais immédiatement mon attention, reposant mon regard sur la sale.

Il était là, plus loin avec Connie. Ses dents blanches à découvert créant des fossettes sur le coin de ses yeux. Ses yeux...ils étaient plissés dans l'action, mais gardait cette espace pour dégager cette lumière scandaleuse, qui en partit m'avait fait craqué. Il riait, il était loin, mais j'avais l'impression d'entendre son rire. Un son léger mais qui restait masculin. Ca m'énervait, ça me détendait.

En voyant son corps se tordent sous ses rires, mon esprit l'avait relié à actes précédents. Merde, j'étais presque soulagé de savoir que je l'avais dominé, que j'avais été en lui.

Bordel, j'aimais baiser Jaeger. Physiquement et spirituellement j'en avais besoin.

J'avais d'un traite avalé mon scotch me brûlant la gorge. J'avais mentis à Erwin, je n'étais qu'un lâche.

Pour sûr, ce ne sera pas la dernière fois qu'Eren Jaeger sera dans mon lit.


End file.
